


Poster Boys | 典型男孩

by yikshuontheroad



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Double Penetration, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship (sort of), Threesome - M/M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade发现自己无法抗拒为Sherlock和John点拨一二的诱惑。<br/><em>“我会不会啥？”</em><br/><em>“教教我们。”Sherlock正直无辜的表情一秒都骗不过Lestrade。</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Poster Boys | 典型男孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poster Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413969) by [peevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee). 



> 文中Lestrade三十岁，John和Sherlock十六岁。少年组是互攻。  
> 探长美颜盛世，小年轻不知疲倦，多么美好！（¯﹃¯）  
> 斜体加粗等与原文一致。  
> 如发现误译、漏译、错别字等请告诉我，谢谢！

一般而言，布罗顿军事夏令营招的青少年分为两种，彼此差不多就像猫和狗一样不对盘。第一种，问题少年，被学校开除的次数两只手才数得过来；第二种，军人子女，几乎生来就会射击和服从命令。

Sherlock Holmes是前一种的典型。他性格冷峻，行为粗鲁，一秒都不愿考虑夏令营或许会对他有好处。第一周他就成功把毒品偷偷带进房间两次，把厨房炸掉了一次（“那是一个 _实验_ ，你们这些白痴！”），常常是到场后大约一小时内就能把全体员工和和大多数其他男孩惹恼。

这些全都解释了，当Sherlock开始和一名同伙制造混乱时，Lestrade为什么万万没有料到，跟在他身后走进自己办公室的是礼貌恭谨的军人子女黄金男孩，John Watson。

“ _Watson_ ？”

“Mr. Lestrade。”他就连礼节性的羞愧表情都没露一个。忙着对Sherlock频送秋波呢。看在上帝份儿上啊。

“ _怎么_ ——别，算了，”他转向Sherlock，“这回你到底怎么搞的，Holmes？一位新领队不得不被送回家，因为 _压力过大_ 。”

Sherlock看上去不思悔改。

“她开始工作还没一天就精神崩溃了，Sherlock。”

Sherlock嗤笑。“只是两只青蛙而已。彻底消毒的。Lestrade，我无聊得脑子都要烂到头骨外面去了。难道你不明白我需要 _干_ 些什么？”

Watson莫名其妙地脸红了。

“而如果你要阻止我做实验……”他话音渐弱，犀利的眼睛突然瞄上了Watson。

Lestrade疲惫地用一只手挠挠头发，又揉揉眼睛。

“好了。你，”他指着Sherlock，“再关一周禁闭， _不要_ 和我争论，”Sherlock张嘴时他举起一只手示意安静，“你知道会发生这种事。”Sherlock怒气冲冲地跌回座位。

“还有你，”他转身面向Watson，“我以为你应该表现更好才是。禁闭三天。快离开我的办公室吧，你们俩。”

Sherlock抓住了Watson的手，拉他走出门外，对他耳语着什么。Lestrade翻了个白眼。上帝啊，他得来杯咖啡。

-

晚上Lestrade喜欢在营地周围大片的森林里散步。厨房和餐厅所在的小屋面朝一个漂亮的小湖，它被一条沙子小路环绕着，风景如画。闲时男孩子们可以在湖里游泳，不过一天里的这个时候那儿本该空无一人。看到两个人影正在对岸一片沙滩附近互相泼水，他疲倦地叹着气，开始步履艰难地朝他们走去。

因为他被树稍稍遮住了些，他靠近时男孩们没有注意。到他认出那是谁的时候他离他们只有三十英尺了。他靠在一棵树上，用手在耳朵边拢起好听听他们在说什么，心里有把握Sherlock很快就会注意到他。那个男孩观察力异常敏锐。

“——灰尘积累，”Sherlock正说着。“这些东西听起来没意思，但它们是 _知识_ ，John。”

“什么东西由你来说都不会没意思，”Watson开玩笑地泼了他一把。“即使是 _灰尘_ 。”

Sherlock慢慢露出一个微笑，低头潜进水中；几秒之后Watson尖叫一声被拖了下去。他们浮到水面，边呛水边大笑，Lestrade正要从树后走出来把他们骂回营地时Sherlock在水里哗啦哗啦地走向Watson，一只手慢慢顺着他侧颈滑了上去，将他们的嘴火热地贴到一起。

有几秒钟Lestrade停止了呼吸。

那个吻起初开放又湿润，突然变得 _淫荡_ 透顶，Sherlock将Watson拉过去和自己紧贴， _上帝哟_ 他能看到他们一起缓缓扭动的样子，能听见Sherlock把嘴拖过Watson的下颌、从脖子上滑下时后者喘着气的呻吟。Sherlock正在用拇指轻柔地玩弄Watson的一只乳头。

Lestrade突然间如梦初醒，大声清了清嗓子。他们猛地分开，Watson脸红得透亮。Sherlock只是舔了舔肿胀的嘴唇，大口呼吸。

“你们俩，”Lestrade说着从树影里走了出来，“不应该在这里。”他的声音真他妈平静，但他能感觉到热量正顺着他脊柱爬升。

Sherlock尖锐地上下打量了他一番，然后奇迹般照做了。Lestrade送他们二人回了房，刻意不去看Watson脖子一边圆形的红印儿。

妈的。

-

他尽力了。他真的尽力了，可是那天晚上他在床上翻来覆去，感觉到了床单与他变敏感的皮肤的每次拉扯与滑动。持续越久他就越无法抗拒，直到他终究屈服了，用一只颤抖的手握住了自己的阴茎，喘出一声受了折磨似的呻吟。 _操_ 。他想象着Sherlock把Watson粉色的小乳尖吸得红肿，射了满手。

操，操操操啊。

-

“我会不会 _啥_ ？”

“教教我们。”Sherlock正直无辜的表情一秒都骗不过Lestrade。Watson正咬住嘴唇在地板上磨着自己的运动鞋，脸红得厉害，简直足以掩饰住他喉咙上的印子。

“不。 _不_ 。绝对不行。我现在是你们的 _监护人_ ，Sherlock。老天啊。”他坚决忽视了直直冲向他阴茎的火热渴望。

“可是——”

“答案是不。赶快走，行行好吧，别惹麻烦。”

-

显而易见，这就说明了他为何会发现自己正牢牢握住Watson的腰，在Sherlock试探着给后者深喉时温柔地鼓励Sherlock。操。他要下地狱了。他在看一个十六岁男孩儿吸自己十六岁男友的老二，这是他做过的最辣的事儿。

Sherlock含着满嘴老二发出呻吟；Watson抓着Lestrade胳膊的手收紧了。

“就这样，吞下去一点。真棒，你做得那么好。”他把Sherlock汗湿的卷发从脸上梳开，在Sherlock瞪大眼睛抬眼注视他时有点喘不过气来。上帝，他嘴被塞满的时候看上去真美。

后来，他花了几乎一小时温柔地将Sherlock用手指插得扭动身体、七荤八素，又帮他慢慢坐上了John的阴茎以后，他发现自己忍不住抚摸他们的交合之处，那儿的John抽搐不止，Sherlock滑腻又贪求。他把手指尖儿探了进去；Sherlock哽住了。

“哦， _操_ 。”

这是Lestrade第一次听见他失去镇静。实际上，他听上去 _一塌糊涂_ 。他声音低哑，呼吸粗重。他对着Lestrade的手指蠕动。

“更多。”

他贴着John的阴茎缓慢送入两根手指，Sherlock在哀叫，扭动。John就躺在床上喘着气，双眼半闭，看着Sherlock在他的老二和Lestrade的手指上操自己。

“更多，更多，操，操啊Lestrade。”

“我不能，Sherlock，上帝我——”

“ _操我_ 。”

“哦，操，”他把那两根手指微微撑开。

“求你，求你，我想要。操我，哦， _求你了_ 。”

“可是——”

“我能承受。我能受得住你。做吧， _哦上帝_ 。”

上帝啊，这个小坏蛋 _总是_ 能得到他想要的。

他抽出手指，把瓶子里剩余润滑剂的一大半倒了上去，再轻松地重新插入，感觉到John的阴茎在他手指边抽动。Sherlock摇晃着屁股把John推得更深，他们都发出了呻吟，Sherlock弯下腰去给了他一个张着嘴的慵懒亲吻。Lestrade用剩下的润滑剂把自己涂好，抽出了手指，极其轻柔地将龟头抵上了Sherlock的小穴。

“哦天哪操，”Sherlock说道，“哦我的上帝。”

“放松，”他咕哝道，把Sherlock两条大腿掰得更开，感觉自己像是世上最恶劣的人。他的老二在手里猛地一抖。

他慢慢推进，真是慢哪，直到他的头部刚刚挤入，Sherlock又是喘息又是咒骂然后 _哦_ ，随着一声不由自主的轻呼射得John Watson前胸和肚子上哪儿都是。John看上去就像被重物打到了头。自他们开始以来他第一次说话了。

“我能感觉到你，哦我的上帝。哦，操，”接着他紧紧抓住了Sherlock的腰，仰头跌到了枕头上，Lestrade感觉他紧挨着自己的阴茎滑溜溜地阵阵抽动，伴着一声闷哼。Sherlock向前扑到了他身上，他们拼命似的亲吻，张开的嘴巴相互厮磨，Lestrade则开始把屁股朝前顶，又浅又快地抽插。他高潮时咬住了Sherlock后颈，以防自己的大声叫喊把整个营地都给吵醒。

他花了余下的夜晚看他们亲吻，当Sherlock将长长的手指推入John体内时稳稳撑开John的大腿，在John大张着嘴的注视下用舌头操Sherlock，最后围观了Sherlock虔诚地将自己推进John身体，他们缓慢热辣地操干，最终John没被碰一下就高潮了，对着Sherlock的嘴痛苦地啜泣了一声。

他真是、真是完蛋了。

第二天他请了病假，绝望般努力想感受到他应得的内疚和羞耻，但他所能想到的一切只有同时被他和John进入时Sherlock渴望至极的声音。后来那天下午他收到了两条短信，当时他在沏茶。

**我刚刚指插了John，吸得他射在我喉咙里。**

**你没在场观看真可惜。**

他在淋浴间撸了两发；第二回弄得他事后跪倒在地，气喘吁吁，额头抵着瓷砖目睹精液从玻璃上滴落。

他不知道Sherlock究竟怎么搞到了他的号码。

-

他在和两个年轻的志愿者一起赶文书时收到了一条图片短信。他实在， _实在_ 应该知道他不该看的。图片模糊不清，但还是明显展示了Sherlock长长的双腿在一张行军床上伸开，一只手握住一根通红的阴茎。他连忙关掉短信想着足球，直到自己的勃起消退为止。该死，该死的Sherlock。

然而最最愚蠢的事，还是他这天醒来度过十二小时后回到房间，准备好了喝杯啤酒吃点东西直接瘫倒，不料却发现两个少年正在他床上干炮。

“耶稣基督啊，你们俩。”

“Lestrade，”Sherlock粗声说，把屁股一点一点地往前顶，弄得John倒抽冷气揪住床单，“你迟到了。”

“我——啥？”

“你 _迟到了_ 。John要等不及了。”

John呜咽着，脑袋后仰。他看上去彻底被搞坏掉了，头发被汗水浸透，嘴唇给咬得红肿。

“你们……有多久了？”

“将近两个小时， _啊_ ，我们在等你。”

“老天，”他说着坐到床沿上，然后膝盖不听使唤了，他将一只手试探地顺着Sherlock又热又湿的背滑了下去。Sherlock弓起身子迎合这一碰触；John骂了几句，两只手抬起来握住了Sherlock的腰。

“哦，Sherlock，让我射吧，上帝，操，你这混蛋。求你。”

“求Lestrade用他那张漂亮的嘴吸你。”

“啊嗯， _Mr. Lestrade_ 。求你了，给我高潮。”

 _我的生活怎么会是这个样子的？_ Lestrade颤颤巍巍地呼了口气，探身凑过去，轻轻把Sherlock从John身上分开，弄得他俩都呜呜叫唤。

“Sherlock，仰躺。John，面向我。这就对了。”他口干舌燥地眼看着John坐回Sherlock的阴茎上，然后轻轻将他向后推，直到他躺在Sherlock身上，后背压住Sherlock前胸。上帝呀，这个 _画面_ 。Sherlock慢慢摇晃着臀部。

Lestrade确保自己始终盯住John的脸，同时舔湿嘴唇，再用嘴擦过那湿滑的龟头。他轻柔地吮吸，品尝苦味的前液，感觉Sherlock在他身下移动，John发着颤吸了好大一口气，无助地呻吟着。

“哦上帝，你的嘴。我快到了。还要，操， _还要_ 。”

Lestrade吸得稍微用力了些，舔过马眼和鼓囊囊的龟头，感到John开始在他舌头下连续小幅抽动。

“哦，我要射了。Sherlock，操，操，操我，哦，哦， _哦_ ——”

一股温热的精液打到了他的咽后壁，他贪婪地咽了下去，听到Sherlock在他们两个人身下颤抖着分崩离析的声音。一等John榨干他就湿淋淋地松开了嘴，饱览大汗淋漓、心满意足的两个人瘫在他床上的图景，在Sherlock深色眼眸的注视中他用手撸了不到十下，就呻吟着射在了John软绵绵的阴茎上。Sherlock趴到John的下身把那些精液舔掉，活像一只舔牛奶的猫。Lestrade感觉到自己的阴茎半心半意地抽了一下。

“你们两个会让我心脏病发作的。我对这事儿来说太老了。而且这确确实实是违法的。操。”他猛地倒在床上，两只手蒙住脸。当他又抬头看时他们俩正在深吻。他闭上眼，半是希望、半是害怕如果他把眼睛挤得足够紧，他会谜一样地醒来，发现这全都是一场梦。床脚传来一声柔软的呻吟。没那么走运啊。

-

那个周末他意识到自己比想象的还要不妙，当时他全根没入一个红发美男子，却无法停止回想John Watson可爱的小嘴。他高潮时闭着眼睛，想着把Sherlock的精液涂到那张嘴上。红发美男在早晨离开了；他们没有互留号码。

-

三天后夏令营结束了。

他胸中的痛楚对他说他永远不会再见到他俩之间的任何一个了，而他想到自己做了什么的时候腹腔里就有如刀割，他努力忽视此二者。操了两个他本该 _教导_ 的男孩儿，哦天。被人发现的念头让他不舒服。再也不能看见John和Sherlock如此赏心悦目地亲吻的念头让他更不舒服了。

他没有为他们中任何一人送行，不确定自己可能会做出什么事。他绕着湖散步到午夜之后，满心打算一回屋就径直扑倒在床上。他无精打采地刷了牙，瞧着镜子里的自己。他的头发逐渐开始真正变成灰色了。他对镜中影像沉下了脸。

推开卧室门后他蓦地停住了。当天早晨他用干净床单铺了床，但床单被弄乱了，羽绒被落在了地板上，它们都沾染着性爱与汗水的气味。枕头上有一张便条。

_伦敦，贝克街221B。从八月起。来前致电。_

其上的签名字迹优雅， _Sherlock Holmes_ 。

-

他终于睡着了，鼻子压着枕头，手里攥着揉皱了的纸条，面带微笑。


End file.
